The present inventive concept herein relates to health care systems, and more particularly, to a health care server of health care system and a method of operating the same.
As the standard of living is improved, an interest in health continues to increase. As a smart phone and a tablet PC become popular, an interest in a technology simply checking health information at home or at work also continues to increase.
If the elderly having chronic disease measures health information such as a blood pressure, a blood sugar, etc., there is a technology of informing whether a health of the elderly is well or not according to the previously defined rule. However, in conventional ways, without considering an individual disease and the degree to which the disease is succeeding, whether a health of user is well or not is judged by applying the same rule to all the users.